It's Your Scent
by Candycrumbs
Summary: Takes place after the meeting between Jerry and Amy at the club. Jerry hasn't changed Amy yet, but does she really have a choice? This is my first fanfic.


The black linens clashed against the blonde streaks of messy hair. Wooden boards cling to the windows holding the light out, refusing it permission to touch her. Even without light from the outside, and enclosed in a dark, musty bedroom, she radiated a light of her own. She shifted herself onto her back, and released a sigh. Her eyes staring at the ceiling, adjusting to the darkness. Just as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, her thoughts rushed into her head - "_Charlie…_" She sprang up, "_Charlie, oh my god…_" She sat there, in her own terror with the realization of where she really was, and what had happened. She winced as a cold shiver ran up her spine at the fact that she was in _his_ house. Her impulsive state forced her to act quick, she got out of the bed holding herself trembling, and ran for the door towards the other side of the room. She couldn't take being in his house, in his _bed_. She just needed to get out - and fast. Her hand slid around the doorknob and pushed it forward in a caring but powerful manner, half from rage and the other from fear of being caught. She was in the midst of being halfway through the doorway, the feeling of adrenaline surging through her, when suddenly put to a halt as cold, rough fingers slid around her neck and pushed her against the white wall in front of her.

"Not so fast…" Jerry stood, looking from under his brows, "Amy, Amy, Amy…" his right hand snaked around her neck, while his other hand found it's way to the top of her head, stroking those blonde streaks backwards. He pulled her frigid form to his chest, resting his cheek on her head, "Did you actually think you could get away from me so easily?" She didn't answer, couldn't answer, fear had filled every crevice of her body, she wasn't ready to die yet. Those black eyes pierced hers from above, "I'm not prepared to let someone as exquisite as you walk right out my front door… I'm not sorry" he scoffed as if it were so obvious. She couldn't bring herself to break eye contact, and at the same time found strength in those black eyes to protest. "I… Charlie is coming for me.. he'll find me." Jerry pushed her away holding her shoulders so she could see his big, flashy grin, "That sounds more like a question than a statement Amy." The way he said her name, it rang in her head making her quiver at the knees. Jerry released his grip on her shoulders, then proceeded to lean against the wall. He crossed his arms and looked down at her, eyebrows raised while holding back a smile as if he were a child waiting to hear that he was right. Amy felt the anger wash up in her, she couldn't stand to be seen as so weak in the eyes of someone like Jerry. She looked up at him through her lashes, furrowed brows, and again her impulsiveness clouded her senses, "If you think…" she began "that you can come to my neighborhood,_ killing_ and… and _eating_ people, and think that you're actually going to get away with it…" She was heaving, and breathless from the fear but she pushed on, "Then you are _so_ wrong… I won't allow you to finish whatever it is you thought you might have started… If Charlie doesn't come to kill you" she paused and took a breath, "then I will."

Whatever it was Jerry was expecting from her, it was not that, and whatever Amy was expecting as a response from him was not what she was going to get. He leaped forward to Amy, dragging her down to the floor. Jerry was kneeling and holding a struggling Amy to his chest, the whites of his eyes had completely disappeared. Jerry's grip on her got tighter with the more she struggled, "There's a fire in you" he struggled to say as Amy grunted, bashing her fists against his chest. He took hold of her wrists and started again, "There's a fire in you that I just can't ignore…" He looked at her with a seriousness in his face, "Amy your scent is like none other that I've ever had the pleasure of tasting." She stopped for a second and almost got lost in those black eyes, "You… You're sick" she scolded. He chuckled and stroked her cheek, "Come on Amy" he teased "…Your scent right now is the same as the first day we first met. Charlie can't give you what you need, but I… I can give you so much more" he flashed another toothy grin at her. Amy thought about that day, night really, when she had first had the "pleasure" of meeting Jerry. She remembers how charming, and nice he had made himself seem. She shook her head ever so slightly realizing that there was no nice Jerry, "No… you don't get to choose my future." She stammered, again making it sound more like a question than a statement "Yes I do" Jerry protested, almost angrily. He grabbed her neck and brought his lips to her ear, "You'll see. You just need a taste... It could be like a _dream_."

END


End file.
